tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Sandman
Log Title: Meeting Sandman Characters: '' Khamsin, Deathsaurus, Goth ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/12/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Deathsaurus goes with Goth to meet the person behind the 'Sandman' internet handle. As logged by: Goth Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron It seems the familiar faces Khamsin had met in his prior visit to Harmonex have all left for the time, which means his own excuse for conversation is now gone as well. But that's fine with him, he's on the outskirts of things, seated at what probably was a social building of sorts...perhaps a bar, or restaurant, or some sort of diner... it's tough to say, most of it is rubble, save for the table he's managed to salvage and set up, and the chairs beside it, an odd mix-match of whatever worked by the looks of it. The mech seems to have also opted to ensure proximity to a smaller cluster of crystals, which he is casually listening to while seated, one leg propped on the knee of the other, and a rather ornate tea set on the table itself, his own mug filled to give him something to sip from as he reads on his datapad. Khamsin will probably hear not far outside the shield, the grousing of a old bat! Goth's very irritated regarding the conversation on the internet channel and reminding Des about proper keeping pede-out-of-mouth etiquette, specially for someone like a governor. "¿Soy claro niño?" he'd ask as he landed on the ground. Deathsaurus comes into the area, his bat-like shadow in tow today as usual. The large destron has his wings folded around him, his face expressionless as he looks around with his quad-opticed glare. "Lots of people here tonight." he comments in his deep voice. Khamsin looks up at the voices and just sort of observes for a good moment before setting his datapad down and carefully pouring two more cups, setting them in front of the respective chairs almost expectantly as he watches the approach...and can't help but chuckle a bit at the conversation he does manage to catch. Clearing his throat, if only to announce that indeed they are not alone, he offers a polite nod. "Good evening to you both... ah...right. Shielding. I should likely think I need to relocate...shouldn't I..." He looks at the shield barrier a moment. "Or do you have a means for getting in." ¿Estas prestando atención?" Goth asks in response to Des not answering him, squinting, but rolls his optics and lets it drop, folding his wings around himself in a similar manner.. probably where Des actually got it in the first place... He then looks at the shield examining it. "Mmmm no, unless you know an autobot willing to let us in." Goth says in response. Deathsaurus pauses. "Sorry goth, was lost in thought." he says. "Starlock was around but I don't see her." He says. "Guess we'll have to stay outside. "Yes, you are clear." He says. He lowers his head, letting Goth take the lead. Weird that he's submissive to the much smaller bat. Khamsin pushes himself up and, first and foremost, carries the tea over, passing a cup off to both Death and Goth, before turning and, one piece at a time, moving the table, chairs, and his tea set as a whole, just outside the shield for the group to sit, hardly a word said the whole while. Once everything is fairly in place, he settles himself down in his chair again and deftly motions to the two. "Right, well, care to join me for tea? It's quite a pleasant evening." Deathsaurus bows deeply to Khamsin and moves to kneel to his left, respectfully and in the eastern style. It also brings him down to a lower level. "Thank you for the tea and hospitality. What is it I may call you?" he asks. Khamsin quirks a brow slightly, but only just, and motions some. "While I appreciate the gesture, we are all equals here. Please, the formalities are not needed." He takes another sip of his tea. "Khamsin... just arrived back to Cybertron after a rather...prolonged hiatus away. A pleasure and well met." He looks to Goth. "And...I do believe we've crossed paths... I repaired your companion's wing following our last encounter." He looks towards Goth's wing in particular. "How is it holding up, might I ask?" "Bueno." Goth huffs at Des with a nod, before looking to Khamsin, he'd glance down at Des and give a slight half-bow, not unusual for Goth, but still, had to play along, even if there was a small, thin smile on his face at seeing Khamsin. "That.. Does sound nice, yes." He'd nod, moving to join at the table. He'd lift his wing to show the repairs, still in place and looked as if no stress had been put on it. "Well.. I've been keeping off it as I wait for my doctor to.. help, in regards to getting my frame repaired." he'd nod, lowering his arm back down to the cup. Deathsaurus folds his legs. "Thank you. I did not want to show disrespect to the host." he says, moving to join as well. "A lot of people call me Deathsaurus, but you may call me Des if you like." He looks to Goth. "You two know each other?" He asks. Khamsin shakes his head. "Vaguely. When we last crossed paths you were looking for someone...and when he-" he nods to Goth- "appeared, you stated your companion had been found. Goth, if I caught the name proper... but the wing was damaged, so...I did what I could. Glad to see it's holding up..." He sips his tea lightly. "Mmm...so, what brings you to Harmonex this evening?" "Yes, you had to go because the Dinoforce I suspect where chewing on something they were not supposed too, again." Goth adds, helping to jog Des's memory.... He'd then glance to Des, to allow him to explain as he started sipping on his own Tea rather.. relaxed, even fore the old stressed out bat. "I thank you again for that it was..necessary." Deathsaurus nods "Yes, I apologize. Things have been crazy." he blinks his top optics. "You found him then. Why isn't he here? Where is he? Do we need to retrieve him?" he asks. Khamsin blinks curiously at Des. "Beg your pardon?" He looks at Goth... "I feel there may be a misunderstanding here... I was under the impression you were the one looking for Goth, Des..." He sips his tea lightly. Deathsaurus shakes his head. "No. I was summoned here by an internet contact that wanted to meet me in Harmonex." he says. Goth looks at Des a moment like he's crazy, the protoform must of been VERY distracted tonight with his thoughts, before it clicks what Des means and he almost chokes on his tea, sputtering. "¡No no no no! niño." Goth takes a vent. "...He is meaning you have met him before in Valvolux, when you were looking for me the day I injured my wing, and then was absent for two days." He'd explain, correcting the timeline of events, knitting his ridges, his fur ruffling. "I have.. Not found my mate." Goth huffs, making his ears fall back. "..Si, came here to meet with ah.. Sandman." Buut Goth's pretty sure he knows whom that is now. Deathsaurus nods "Thats right." he says. "We have met before. I'm sorry. Been one of those days." He says. "Yes, our contact's handle is Sandman. Khamsin ahs. "Yes...now that we're aligned on who was looking for whom and when..." He nods. "Sandman, at your service. A pleasure. Thank you for coming and sharing some tea with me." He chuckles softly and takes a light sip. "Right...I was curious as to what your...outlook on things are here, how you feel things are going... considering Cybertron is in revival and I've only been back here for a short time, I do so enjoy hearing others' experiences." Deathsaurus pauses. "Gardener but I think you already know that." He says. "Those are two different questions. Cybertron in general surprised me when I returned to it about six months ago. I was expecting the same dead husk on fire with war that was there when I left it. Instead, I see crystals regrowing here, a new city of neutrals that is well protected, Iacon being well defended and Decepticon owned cities falling to rust and decay." he says pointedly. "So it was a bit of a surprise. As for Harmonex? I see what they are trying for. I don't know if its possible but, you know. Good luck to them." "Underwood." Goth says, nodding, listening to them as he sips his tea, enjoying the company and sound of the conversation. "Des is ah... Not like most Decepticon leadership." He'd explain, gesturing his hand to him. Khamsin settles back in his seat. "And what...is most Decepticon leadership like?" He looks at his tea momentarily. "And...perhaps more importantly, can it change?" Deathsaurus tilts his head. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment." He says. "Well I think my description of Cybertron speaks for itself." Khamsin gives a slow nod. "So...some may be swayed into thinking beyond the war...but not all. Can enough be convinced to change that the rest will follow?" He sets his cup down and taps his fingers together. "I...am trying to understand, for lack of a better word, what I might be up against here. I, for one, do not want to see Cybertron revert back to that primal state of destructive war, and I'd rather all vested parties be available to join in that effort and not feel...as though their only avenue is to continue fighting a silly, fruitless feud. I just want to know what I can expect to be facing." Deathsaurus raises a clawed finger "Now, now. I don't mind when you talk of peace but when you're trying to recruit soldiers out of our...." He pauses a while. "Beloved empire, now that is something I cannot encourage. You understand my position on that?" h asks. "As for myself? War is a way of life for me and my kind." He says. "I enjoy seeing cybertron being rebuilt, going back to the golden age, all the Autobots seem so happy about but if Megatron says level it, then that's what I do." GAME: Goth PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. "Starscream es una puta." Goth says dryly, optics settled into a flat position. "...Hmm most are quite violent, and destructive.. and do not care for those under them, you do, now you are hot headed and tend to throw tantrums, but you seem willing to ah.. try to learn from such." He says pointitly. "You also do not have a disgust of organics, even though you tend to put your pede in your mouth." he hints. "Quite willing to learn about them in fact.. Seem quite interesting about learning anything you just about can get your hands on, really." Not to mention his willingness to work with Autobots that are NOT Star saber, but he isn't gonna trigger that whole tirade. Goth does pause though as he listens to Khamsin's words, his ears perking up and twitching forward... He had thought he was KIDDING before, but he was dead serious, wasn't he? he had to hide the slight smile that had formed as he glanced up at Des, thankfully his words helping him be able to put on his normal sour face. "Ah.. I think.. that's not what he means, amigo." Khamsin tsks. "I'm not recruiting. I'm inviting. The way I see it, we need to start looking beyond the badges and factions and return to a unified vision of Cybertron. I'm inviting any and all who are willing to join in the effort in the hopes that it encourages enough of our peers to drop the futile fighting and focus on instead betterment of all through compromise, negotiation, and proper political governance with the voice of Cybertron at the forefront." He smiles thinly. "Your beloved Empire is one of the sides in this feud that has led to, well..." he motions to the destruction, "all of this. The Autobot and Decepticon causes are...problematic, because both inherently believe that the other is a vilified adversary and there is no longer a middle ground that can be used for purposes of unification." He takes a steady sip of his drink and just keeps a steady gaze on Des, even as he hears Goth's remark about Starscream. Perhaps, if even thinly so, he smirks behind his cup, but it disappears. "My goal... my dream...is a unified Cybertron that stands stronger as a collective whole of individuals allowed to pursue life as they deem fit, not a planet forever plagued by a divisive war that has long ago lost all meaning and will never see fulfillment. I just want to make sure that there is no cancerous tumors that will need to be removed... or knives aimed at the backs of those who seek to move forward with their lives." Deathsaurus grunts "Im passionate and get angry easy. I think its a tradition in high command." he says with a shrug. "As for organics? I find them fascinating. They learn so quickly. Of course, I raised one from an infant to childhood so far, so that helps." now that's weird. And even weirder that he admits it. "Starscream is a weasel. I have one like him and I know how to control them." he says. "That's quite an ambition. If it is possible. I would want to see that as well. So long as there's a Megatron and an Optimus Prime. I think there will be war on our planet." Goth huffs out, and nods at Des, before glancing back to Khamsin. "...I do not know how to interpret most of this, as I come from one of the lost colony planets.." Goth explains. "There was no war there, we worked as separate tribes, but our leaders were all on a council." he'd then frown. "There were hostilities though." Khamsin gives a light nod at Des' assessment. "I agree. The Prime currently serves one side of a conflicted body. As does Megatron. If they cannot agree to compromise, then...well, that's a hurdle that will have to be overcome." He grunts. "As for ambition...it's not mine. It's just what I see when I walk through Cybertron's city-states. As things stand, right now I am merely a voice. But I intend to be heard." He then glances at Goth. "I do not doubt that, at first, hostilities may exist...but level heads will need to prevail. I would hope everyone has a seat at the table, but the pragmatic side of me understands that some philosophies will need to be left to die in the past." Deathsaurus nods "You have my audial." he says. "I will not harm Harmonex in any way. I swore that I would not to one of the guardians and I intend to keep my word." Goth blinks and looks to Des, well this is news to him! "When was this?" He'd asked, raising an ridge... Thaaat explains why he knows the purple medics name though... Khamsin hmms. "I suppose, as we carry on this conversation, it should be said that what we speak of at this table," he raps the table lightly with a knuckle, "stays at this table." He takes a light sip of his tea and ponders a bit. "But...that's also good to know..." He looks at Goth. "And yourself? What do you think on all of this... as someone from a colony that...was brought into this war, curiosity compels me to inquire as to whether or not you feel it is the right path to take." Deathsaurus nods "I came out here to see the place myself and spoke to Starlock. That is when I made my promise to her. And as Goth can tell you. I honor my promises." "He does, no matter how dumb." Goth sighs, shaking his helm, before he looks back to Khamsin and then into what was left of his tea. "...I am old, I am tired, my body is not what it once was." He'd huff. "I'd rather not be set on fire as frequently as I have been since joining." He'd grumble, shifting in his seat. he keeps looking down at his cup, seriously considering. "...I wish to find my mate, and live the rest of my life unbothered, as should those of Eukaris ever overcome their anger at Standard formers and come here, and find me living?... I suspect there will be.. an incident." he says vaguely. Khamsin gives a subtle nod. "Fair enough... on all counts." He looks back at Harmonex for a moment. "I need to have this conversation with the Dominicons at some point as well...I'm not sure I've met one yet." He narrows his eyes faintly before giving a light shrug and then goes back to his own tea, glancing down into the mug. "Well, that fulfills my curiosities for Cybertron, for the most part... you are more than welcome to ask whatever questions you have." He raises his own cup. "To unification and Cybertron's future, yes?" He smiles, taking a light sip. Deathsaurus nods "If you hang around here one of them are bound to show up. They're protective of the area." He says. "As for questions...I have none as of now." he lifts his cup. "To unification and Cybertron's future." he takes a sip, showing he trusts the neutral not to poison him. What would happen if Eukaris found him? Would they demand him returned to the planet to finally be put to his sentence? Leave him here because it isn't their planet, thus can't enforce their own laws here? Could they make him an outlaw at large here?.. His train of thought was broken as Goth glanced up, and lets himself smile genuinely. "To the unification and Cybertron's future." he nods, finishing off his tea. "This is not my war, nor is this my planet but.. If it is to be my home, I suppose I rather this...rusty ball not be a wasteland once more, once it gets there." Deathsaurus chuckles. "I might be cybertronian but Im as much an alien as any outsider here. I consider the vastness of space to be my domain. For the longest time I had no homeworld, no affiliation. Some things change though." "If this is to be your home, then you are as Cybertronian as the rest of us," Khamsin offers to Goth. "The past must die for the sake of the future if we are to take these critical steps forward." He finishes his tea and sets the empty cup down on the tabletop. "Mmm...well, if that is all..." He chuckles. "What was it we were going to discuss in regards to Earth? I've gone and forgotten." Deathsaurus pauses. "I think just that we have an interest in it. I know Megatron wants me to lead raids on it, but I have been distracting him from it for months now." Khamsin hmphs. "I rather like Earth. I would very much like to get back and resume studies of the various cultures that have risen up there... it's all very fascinating." He muses on that a moment. "Hard to do if war spills over and that history is destroyed, though..." Deathsaurus pauses. "I've only been there briefly. I can think of so many ways to get resources from it instead of stealing fossil fuels. Megatron can be so short sighted." Goth smiles. "The original Eukarians where Cybertronian Beast-formers whom had fled the planet on the titan with Onyx prime, those born on the planet form Chela, the second Generation, which I am apart of, where the first True Eukarians." He'd explain. "..So, You are not wrong in that assessment." Goth chuckles, before tilting his helm listing. "I quite enjoy the gaia planet as well, it is very similar to Eukaris, given it's own race of mammalians where Eukaris had only animals." He'd chuckle. "...I do enjoy it, I have found the company of a few of the humans there enjoyable." His look then flattens. "Even if Kingmaker finds amusement in my discomfort with her flirting with my holomatter." Deathsaurus pauses. "One of the human allies of the Autobots was claiming his country spoke for all of earth. I was on the internet and confirmed that no. The United States does not indeed speak for all of earth and met some humans that very much oppose that." Khamsin hmms... "It is a world of diverse nations which...mostly tend to recognize that each individual cultural collective is it's own sovereign entity. Most of the time, as I hope we can do, they tend to settle their disputes through diplomatic negotiation and also by respecting their nation boundaries." Deathsaurus pauses. "Have you ever noticed the EDC is US backed? Says it speaks for Earth as well. Such arrogance. I know the people of Cobra Unity for one do not appreciate that." Deathsaurus pauses. "They sheltered Autobots on Earth for manny years as well of course." he says. "I wonder when Autobots explore space if they say they speak for all of Cybertron. At least we're honest and say we conquer in the name of Megatron." Khamsin hmphs... "The politics of Earth are complex... The USA has established itself as a superpower and...often times acts on its own interests under the guise of assisting others. However...for better or worse..." He shrugs, "...few can tell them otherwise." He pours himself some tea. "I never entertained the conflict on Earth. I was quite enjoying my time in more...fruitful affairs that spawned from my own personal history in Egypt." Goth listens to them chat, he's at relative ease in doing so, weather her recognizes it or not.. After all he is with the two people he trusts most, fact he's almost falling asleep, before he'd clear his throat and glanced to Des. "Your starting to obsess again." He'd warn. He'd glance back to Khamsin and raised a brow. "Sounds like some interesting stories you have to tell." He'd smile though. Deathsaurus pauses. "I haven't seen much of Egyptian history, but I was studying some Aztec to better understand.." his voice trails. "Forgive me. I was getting going again." He quiets down right away. "You are fine, merely something to be mindful of." Goth said softly, before raising a ridge. "Too understand the place I was stuck in?" He'd ask with a raised ridge at Des. "... Hmm I had mentioned how I am capable of speaking Nahuatl, before having to swap to the more common spanish of their days." He'd muse. Khamsin mmms. "Interesting...perhaps that is one way of putting it. I spent a fair bit of time...hiding in the form of one of their gods. It was easier to integrate and learn that way than to simply...appear as a nightmarish mechanical monstrosity." He chuffs softly. "But I learned a fair bit indeed...and even found myself working in the capacity of an Arbiter and Arbitrator... probably why I'm so drawn to Cybertron now. It's...in dire need of such a thing." He exhales softly and reaches for the kettle to pour refills for everyone. "Hmph...impressively creative creatures, the human race...and the ones I knew were very...keen to abide by and honor decisions made, even if it went against their desired outcomes." "Yes, Anubis I believe they are called?" He'd question. "I see, you knew some quite personally then?" He'd question, tilting his helm, he did imagine Khamsin had at least made a few friends in his time there, looking for him... He'd nod his head in thanks at the refill. Deathsaurus is quiet for a while "Anubis, the judge the guardian of the river. An interesting choice." He says quietly. "Is this similar to Nahuatl?" he asks, sounding a bit confused but thoughtful. "Ah no, Nahuatl or Nican Mopohua, is a language spoken by the Aztecs back then, but it is similar in a sense that it evolved form hieroglyphics that the egyptians used." He'd explain. "I'm assuming he portrayed himself as Anubis, whom is a rather neutral god, protector of the dead, as I believe the only other jackal headed god is Set, whom is considered rather evil, and would not make for a good choice as a identity." He'd muse. Khamsin nods lightly to Goth... and then looks to Des, thinking a bit. "Not...specifically? If I recall, Nahuatl is...a language that defined the Aztec culture? Within were several deities...perhaps the Nahuatl god Xolotl would be a more...apt comparison, but not quite identical. Anubis, at least mythologically speaking, oversaw and guided the preservation of the dead, guiding the dead, and...as well as the end judgement, weighing the heart against that which was known to be true and just...roles which were gained as the Egyptian culture grew." Deathsaurus nods "Brings to mind some of our own legends. Though I'm not as familiar with those as older transformers are." Khamsin chuckles softly... "The Necrobot... I hear to this day there are some mechs who are deathly afraid of that legend." Deathsaurus shrugs. "We had a masquerade party for the Halloweens in Valvolux. I dressed as Mortilus and started handing out flowers made out of dead harmonex crystals." he smirks. "I don't think half the people knew what I was going for though." "Necro.. ahh, Mortalis." Goth says, nodding his helm, figuring it out, and chuckled. "I believe I may have created the legend of Camazotz, or.. Tzinacan? I cannot remember.. my time on the planet while in my heavily damaged state is... quite spotty and hazy at best, I had been trying to recover from something.. striking my ship, and sending the debris into the planet's atmosphere." He'd mutter, before pinching his nose bridge as he started getting a headache on trying to remember. Khamsin quirks his brow slightly at Goth. "Or...perhaps as I had done, confirmation that the god existed..." He chuckles and looks at Des. "You see that, Des, you're in the presence of gods." He chuckles, sipping his tea. "You should feel honored..." Goth snorts. "I'm sure it was merely a legend spawned off my appearance due to one of the natives spotting my crawling around." He'd shake his helm. "...I think, I did end up quite far from the crash sight... Still unsure how I ended up in that canote." he'd mutter. "Vague memories of movement." Deathsaurus chuckles. "My Gods." he says. "I feel like I haven't given the proper sacrifice." He says. "I'm sure people'd worship me in some culture or another too if I wanted to be." he shrugs. "I have enough trouble without being worshipped." Khamsin says, "I would imagine so, Des...there are numerous. Perhaps in your case, Veri Selen, or Drakon from Greece..." He mulls on that a bit before taking a light sip of his refreshed tea. "Mmmf...well, right...I...believe I've occupied enough of your time...thank you for humoring me and hearing me through." Goth snorts once more. "Do not." He says in amusement to Des, he'd glance to Khamsin, a bit disappointed he had to go and chuffed. "It is getting late isn't it?" he'd mutters. "Will need to return to the medbay... Allow Glit to work on fabrication while I do paperwork and daily repairs." He'd push himself up and yawn, before stretching himself out, a few cricks heard as he did. Khamsin nods. "Yes... and I should work on a speech...or a presentation. Something formal for everyone..." He exhales softly. "Much to do indeed." He pulls a case out of subspace and starts emptying, cleaning, and packaging up the teaware. "But, as Cybertron progresses towards a peaceful state, perhaps moments like these will become far more frequent than not." Deathsaurus nods "Anytime. If I'm not tending to my city, I can meet with you here. It was good talking to you. If you need help with that speech, let me know. You have my support, mostly." He says. "And yes, Goth. You should rest yourself until you are healed. Then we can go get your conjunx." Goth chuffs, looking to Khamsin. "Indeed, I'd enjoy such.. be careful though, doing such.. will likely make you a target." He says to Khamsin, clearly with it's own hidden worried undertones. He'd then flinch, his optics lighting up as he blushed and looked back at Des and sighed sadly. "You are quite sure of yourself we will find him." He says carefully. Khamsin looks between the two carefully before giving a nod. "I...am not afraid of being a target." He pushes himself up, subspacing the packed set carefully and giving a nodding bow. "Thank you again. Until paths cross once more." Deathsaurus nods "Im sure if we don't look we won't find him. We have to do something." He bows "Yes. Until we meet again. Thank you for the talk." he bows his head and looks to Goth. "If we could find mine, we can find yours." "Your youthful optimism is worrying sometimes." Goth says to Des with a squint, but he does glance back to Khamsin, and smiles softly and gives a nod. "Indeed, Hopefully we meet once more." He'd nod, folding his hands behind him, as he started walking, and talking to Des. "Yes, but yours wasn't 6 million years missing, and we know where yours was, I would suspect he'd been on earth, but he's likely long left the plant.. could be.. anywhere in the galaxy." Khamsin leaves the pair to converse on lost affairs, resetting the table while they talk and, once done, stepping towards where his two blades are planted in the ground to retrieve them, stowing them away in their homes behind the small of his back, and walking away to see to his own matters. Category:2020 Category:Logs